Natsuo Ichinomi
The Ashikabi of all three members of the current, 'third generation' Disciplinary Squad. During the start of the escape plan he was expecting something exciting. Karasuba stated he's never been wrong with his intuitions. He works as a clerk in MBI's pharmaceutical department. It is also stated by Haihane that he is homosexual. He drove a red sport car in the anime. Appearance Natsu has been portrayed as a normal sized young gentleman with brown hair, wearing throughout the entire story an elaborate suit with a white shirt underneath and a black tie. Personality He seems to be very easy going about the whole Sekirei Plan and appears to judge fights between Sekirei as nothing more than to have fun. He also doesn't seem to care much about his Sekirei's general well-being and is carefree as he admits that his Sekirei often complain about this side of him which clearly becomes visible when he spills out secret information in his conversation with Minato about Sekirei extermination. Sekirei *No. 04 Karasuba (Nicknamed: The Black Sekirei) *No. 104 Haihane (Nicknamed: The Blue Sekirei) *No. 105 Benitsubasa (Nicknamed: The Red Sekirei) History Not much is known about his history except that he is working as a clerk for MBI. In the past, Natsuo has a lover, a doctor, volunteered to serve in a war zone but died. At that time, Karasuba approached Natsuo and having a chat, and Natsuo stated that he didn't know whether he should be angry or perhaps he was angry at the world that they took his lover away. Karasuba related to Natsuo's story on her relationship with Yume, as she has unsettled rivalry with her and got angry that she sacrificed her life to save Musubi. She later choose Natsuo as her Ashikabi so they can "destroy" the world that they hate. Synopsis Natsuo makes his first appearance when he drives Karasuba to Izumo InnSekirei Manga chapter 17. After Karasubas visit he also drives her home stating that he know that she is happy just because he would be her AshikabiSekirei Manga chapter 19. The next appearance of Natsuo is during the escape plan. He is shown in the MBI tower baths discussing the escape attempt of Minato's party with Karasuba. He assumes that something interesting will happen and Karasuba states that Natsuos intuition never were wrongSekirei Manga chapter 41. The next time Natsuo appears is in the third stage, third battle ordered ther by the president to participateSekirei Manga chapter 85. He nearly got buried under all the rubble when Musubi destroyed the junction but got rescued by HaihaneSekirei Manga chapter 88. Shortly after Minato was dropped by accident near Natsuo a conversation between the two started. Minato is surprised recognizing who is in front of him but Natsuo calmly introduces himself as a clerk of MBI's pharmaceutical department and the leader of the Disciplinary Squad. He then tells Minato to be careful cause it would be bad if the Sekirei see an Ashikabi alone. He tells Minato that even so it is strictly forbidden for Sekirei to attack Ashikabi there would be Sekirei in the Disciplinary Squad who don't follow this rule. He then asks why Minato hasn't heard of any Ashikabi dying yet and what would happen if an Ashikabi dies. The answer to this question shocked Minato cause Natsuo informs Minato, that all Sekirei an Ashikabi has winged would get terminatedSekirei Manga chapter 89. He then says that if they wouldn't have a trick as such it would be hard to control the Sekirei. It would be just like Sekirei are, MBI hasn't anything to do with this. During the conversation a Sekirei of him, Haihane, was engaged in battle and got hurt. So he offered her to use the Norito. But because of this Oriha, Haihanes opponent noticed Minato and Natsu and started to attack them. Haihane interfered to rescue Natsuo and got serious attacking Oriha blasting her away. In the last minute a blade from Orihas attack was deflected by Tsukiumi which otherwise would have hit MinatoSekirei Manga chapter 90. While Haihane and Tsukiume are fighting Natsuo continues his conversation with Minato like nothing had happened. He is asking Minato why he thinks he is telling him such information and assumes Minato is just thinking he would be careless like his Sekirei do. He then asks Minato why he doesn't kill him cause if he would do so the complete Disciplinary Squad would be annihilated. While Minato wonders why Natsuo would tell him something like that Homura pulls him forcefully away interrupting their conversationSekirei Manga chapter 91. Natsuo then is seen to watch the fight between his and Minatos Sekirei, noticing that they are at a disadvantage and thus offering them to use the NoritoSekirei Manga chapter 92. Before he could kiss his Sekirei a phone call from the MBI president interrupts and they retreat from the battlefieldSekirei Manga chapter 93 Natsuo appeared along with Benitsubasa and Haihane on Chapter 107, to retrieve Uzume's body (who usually Takami do her duties to retrieve the body but is busy to treat Chiho's disease) after she was killed by Sai, one of Higa's Sekireis. He convinced Minato to give Uzume's body to them in which Minato refused to give at first, but after saying that Uzume's body is still alive, Minato give the body to them and soon went out without fight ensued. References Category:Ashikabi Category:Disciplinary Squad Category:MBI